True Power
by Piotessa
Summary: InuYasha/Gundam Seed Crossover.Kagome is a Coordinator who was used as an experiment all her life. Now Plant,Orb and the Earth are in danger of another war. Kira and co must stop this from happening. The only chance they have is to get Kagome.Kagome/Athru
1. Chapter 2

**Summary: InuYasha/Gundam Seed is a Coordinator who was used as an experiment all her life. Now Plant,Orb and the Earth are in danger of another war. Kira and co must stop this from happening. The only chance they have is to get Kagome. Will they get Kagome in time to stop the war ? Will she help them ? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha nor do I own Gundam Seed.**

**Pairing : Kagome/Athrun, light Kira/Lacus, Shinn/Luna.**

**Note: This s****tory was inspired by** Devil-Babe-911 **because I read her story "Lady Strike " and loved** **it** **from the first chapter on. And I hope she will read mine too and approve of this story ^^ **

**Now that is over with, let's get on with the story. ^^ **

Lightning flashed illuminating an old abandoned room. The sudden light illuminated a few containers holding people. The eyes of a young woman were moving rapidly as if she were trying to wake up. With the light, the room was revealed to be a lab and it appeared to be one which had belonged to a mad scientist. After a few moment the young woman stopped her struggles and slept on.

**Elsewhere on ****Plant ( council room ) :**

Many people sat together in the council meeting taking place. Many from this people where in the last war, fighting to protect their countries and to end the war. This people where Kira Yamato,Athrun Zalla,Cagalli Yula Attha, Shinn Asuka, Dearka Elsman,Yzak Joule,Nicol Amalfi,Lunamaria Hawke and Meyrin Hawke. Even the people from the Minerva and Archangel where there. They all got phone calls to an importent meeting from Lacus Clyne.

Just at the moment where all where wondering why such a big meeting was taking place the doors to the councel room opend and Lacus Clyne came storming in, sitting down with the agriest look they have ever seen on her pretty face.

Everbody turns to look at Kira but he only shakes his head at them, not knowing what got her this angry. So they turn back to her.

Lacus takes deep calming breaths befor she starts to speak. " Last week I got a phone call from one of our spys up on Mars. What he had to tell me was so schoking I nearly hung up on him, thinking he was joking, but it was no joke and that is exactlly the problem now. "

At the look in Lacus eyes everybody got worried. Looking at each other before Kira stood up and said " Whats the problem Lacus, you are not someone to get this angry so what is wrong ? "

Calmy Lacus looks at them and said " There is another war coming."

Silence. Everybody is to shoked to say something for about 5 minutes. After this 5 minutes the room explodes. Everbody screaming questions left and right at Lacus.

" Whaaaaat are you sure ? How do you know ? " screams Cagalli.

" Who wants to start another war " asked Kira and Athrun togehter.

" You have to be kidding right ? there is no way " that came from Shinn.

" What will happen now ? asked Yzak and shares a worried glanze with Dearka.

Lacus looks around the room, taking calm breaths again and coldly said " All of you shut up now !!!!." Shoked at her swearing they keept quiet.

Taking a deep breath Lacus said in a soft voice " I know what you all must feel right now. It's only been a year since the last war and now this, but screaming at each other will not help now. I will explain everything but you must be silent till I am finished because it will take some time to explain it all ". She looked at everbody to see them all waiting for her to explain. So she starts:

You all know allready that there are **Coordinators **and the** Naturals. **Everybody here knows how the last wars we fought where and that Kira is the ultimate Coordinator. She waited till she got nods from everyone then starts speaking again. " Ok but what almost nobody had known was that Kira isn't the only ultimate Coordinator. 19 years ago before the Bloody Valentine war ( I am sorry if the timelines are wrong ) there was a base with a lab on Mars where scientists tried to make the ultimate Coordinator. They used blood of other Coordinators and mixed them very often so that only the best genes where used. I do not know how exactly but they succeeded and a little girl was born with 100 % better abilities then any other Coordinator out there. They said, the powers she had where frightening. So they tested and tortured her for over 14 years till they put her to sleep. She had microengineering, biochemistry, aerospace engineering, space life sciences, mechanical engineering, , chemistry, particle physics, information science, political science, weapon engineering, Gundam engineering, combat training, combat survival, spying abilities and many more abilities, but they never let her out of the base because they where scared she would flee given the chance. So she was a prisoner all her live only seeing people, scientists, her friend and her mother from time to time. It is said that she lashed out at other people when she was scared or nervous because she was not used to people. So one day they decided she was to dangerous to keep walking around and put her to sleep in a container only waking her up when they needed her for battles and there cruel ways. Almost all battles that Mars had on that time where won by her and her Gundam. After every battle she was brought to the base again and her Gundam vanished, never seen by anyone out of battle. After some time Mars stopped their fights and joined Plant nobody knowing why. The girl was put to sleep again. Over time the lab lye forgotten only 5 scientists stayed behind,but after 2 Years 4 vanished,only 1 stayed to have a eye on the girl.

Now I got a message from one of our spies on Mars saying a man came to the abandoned lab last week ,speaking with the last scientist staying there. Stating he was now head of the lab and would come in two weeks to get the girl. He plans to wake the girl to destroy Plant, Orb and Earth, why he wants to destroy everything nobody knows but he is powerful and he will use her to fight for him and we will have no choice but to answer. But I fear that we will not be able to stop him if he wakes her. She is powerful and knows how to pilot a Gundam like a third arm. So our main problem at the moment is to stop him.

She stopped speaking and looked at the others. They all had horrific faces. After a moment of shock she saw determination and she did know what they would say next.

" Kill the girl its easy at that, then he can not wake her " said Yzak looking at the others now.

" Mhhh you are probably right but just kill her, when she had done nothing ? " said Mu La Flaga.

" But if we don't he will wake her and war will break out. Many will die again " spoke Shinn.

The others looked down. Nobody really wanted to kill her but what choice was there.

" That's not the only problem " interrupts Lacus. All eyes where on her again.

" Whaaat, what bigger problem could there be? " screamed Cagalli in a panic now.

Everybody waited with bathed breath for Lacus to speak. After a moment what felt like forever for the others she said " The biggest problem is WHO this girl is. We can not kill her I can not allow it "

" WHAAAAATTT why not ? " screamed Yzak getting angry now.

Lacus closed her eyes, wishing to be anywhere but in this room when the true came out. After a moment she opens her eyes ." Because do you want to kill Kira,Cagallis and Shinns little sister ?"

The room is so shocked you could hear a pin drop. Suddenly Kira,Cagalli and Shinn jump on their feet , screaming at Lacus that it couldn't be that they have a little sister and how they didn't know. Everybody looks in symmetry at them. Nobody knowing what to say.

" It is easy, you know how I told all of you that the scientists mixed her blood with that of Coordinators making her very powerful right ? I saw the list of the blood samples they used. They have the name of your parents on them and only them. I think they stole those samples from your parents and injected them in her when she was a baby. I also think that is the reason why they succeeded because Kira is a ultimate Coordinator so they stole the blood when your mom was pregnant with you two and Shinns blood when his mom was pregnant with him.

Still shocked about the whole thing Kira asked " But how ? I mean Shinn and my parents didn't even know each other so how could they have stolen them at the same time ? "

" I have the answer for that one too. Kira you and Cagallis mom where in the same hospital in Orb as Shinns. The scientist must have had access to the blood samples right ? So I asked for the files of that time and they send me one back. In it are the names of pregnant woman that had taken blood samples and the doctors that did take them. I read the entire file and your mom's and the doctor who did take there blood at the time, are in there. They both had blood taken from a man named Jackson Karusu. After I had the name I asked for the list of all names of scientists on the Mars lab and guess what I found ? The last of the 5 scientists that stayed on the Mars lab, was named Jackson Karusu. I am very sorry you three but their is no error. He did take those blood samples ".

" But that doesn't mean she is our sister couldn't she bee a clone like Ray ? I mean they take blood samples for cloning do they not ? What if she is only cloned what then ? " asked Shinn and the others thought so too. So now there where waiting for Lacus answer.

They didn't need to wait long as she said " I thought so too Shinn, that is why I send a message to Karasu at the Mars base saying I worked for the new head of the lab and needed the file from that girl before we came to get her. So he send a big bag with a big file of the girl her living till then, pictures and 2 video tapes, one of her fighting and one with private things like visits with her mom and such,to me. After I read the big file I had known that that girl is your sister. Why ? because in this file where blood samples of her and her entire profile. The blood samples where the exact same as you three. Even the scientists didn't know how it happened but her genes are identical to you three and that is one thing that no clone can do. ( Gomen if I am wrong with the clone thing. Lets just say in my story it is so ^^ ) She has the same genes as if your mothers had given birth to her so it is a fact that the girl is your sister. Nothing you three will say, will change it. Then there is the thing with the ultimate Coordinator. Only Kira was a succeed so how can it be that this girl is one too when all other test objects died ? I tell you its because of her blood. Kira was one so his blood changed her in one too. Some of his genes mixed with hers giving her some of Kiras abilities. Most siblings share some abilities with each other. Another fact is when you see her she has a little something from all three of you. You will see what I mean in a minute. "

At that Kira. Shinns and Cagallis eyes are as big as dinner plates. After the shock wears of they sunk heavenly in their seats thinking about what they just heard. The others doing the same. Nobody could believe that those three had a sibling and they where never told.

After 5 minutes. Lacus gets up and walks over to the wall where a keyboard is placed, tipping the code in she pushed the red button on the wall. After that a big screen comes up. Calmly she walks over to one of her bodyguards and gets a tape from him. Walking over to her seat again she puts the tape in a slit on the desk and pushed the waiting signal as she turned to the others again.

" So I think its time to clear some things. First I will show you her data on the screen, then some pictures of her and her family and at last one of the tapes ok ? "Lacus said and looked at all of them. After she got a nod from everybody she pushed a button and a blue screen above the wall lights up showing the data of the girl.

" As you all can see her name is Kagome Higurashi

**Age:** 18

**Birthday :**September 9

**Parents :** mother KunLoon Higurashi ( Natural ) mechanic for Gundams, killed, father Tatsume Nigoroshi ( Coordinator ) killed in action.

**Height :** 5,6

**Wight :** 45 kg

**Eyes :** red

**Hair **: knee long wavy black hair with red streaks

**Rank **: highest elite

**Nickname:** angel of death, crimson angel, grim reaper

**Name of her Gundam :** PGMF –X66 Hope, Nickname : Midoriko,Midi ( I liked her name so much so I used it ^^ )

**Fighting Skills :** Gundam combat training, Slayer training,assassination and spying, tai-chi, kickboxing, street fighting.

**Weapon Use :** bow and arrows, boomerang, sword, kodachi, katana, 9-mm, wips, eagles, rifles, daggers,kunais, energy weapons, energy shields, guns and grenades

**Speciality (s) : **Has full control of her Seed, ultimate Coordinator, can pilot anything that has controls, can copy fighting abilities from enemies " finished Lacus.

They all keep staring at the data. Some couldn't believe what fighting skills she had and others that she can copy anything. Others good big eyes at her nicknames or the big number of weapons she can use. They where all baffled.

"ok now here are the pictures I mentioned, for every picture I will show, there is a little info to them too so when I show them I will start to explain. There are 4 in all so lets start " said Lacus as she clicked a green button.

The screen changed showing a picture of a cute little girl in a white spaghetti strapped dress, holding a beaten and ripped stuff rabbit with fluffy ears in her arms. Smiling cutely at the rabbit in her arms, her face half buried in the ripped stuff animal she was holding. Looking very innocent and lonely with her deep red whine like eyes peaking at the camera. Her back long black hair with red highlights all over it, is tied in a braid half why down letting most of it framing her little face.

" In this pic she was 6 years old they just started the tests on her. A maid at the base told me she was a very lovely girl who often smiled but by then she lost her smile and only smiled sometimes, that is one of the reasons why she looks so shy in this one. " said Lacus, reading the info. She pushed the button again to show the next one.

In this pic Kagome was older sitting in the grass with a girl beside her. Both laughing about something that they found funny. Kagome wears a black shirt with a red dragon on it and short cargo pants, on her feet are black sneakers with red lines on the side. Her hear is down and blowing in the Wind. The other girl wears a brown west over a tight blue shirt and long blue jeans that are ripped at the knees. On her feet are black sneakers with blue lines on the side. Her hair is up in a ponytail.

" In this pic Kagome is 12 and sitting beside her is her only friend Sango Tashiha. Sango is the daughter of one of the scientist so she is often there. She hates her father Ryu Tashiha for the tests on Kagome but she is not only Kagomes only friend but her training buddy too. Sangos family is a long row of Slayers so Kagome learned her Slayer teachings from her. Her main weapon is a gigantic steel boomerang. Sango is someone who is only loyal to Kagome, she bows to no one and has always a biting remark for people that are bad-mouthing her friends. Sango wants to stop the tests on Kagome but can't do it alone so she swore to never leave Kagomes side not even in death and to fight with her in every battle. She doesn't have a own Gundam but her battle plans are not to be messed with. After Kagome was put to sleep she vanished and nobody knows what happened to her. Some are saying she was murdered others are saying she watches over Kagome till now but nobody knows for sure." Lacus tells them as she clicked the button again.

This time it where 2 pics that showed but they where like day and night. In one we see Kagome sitting on the hand of a gigantic Gundam looking up to the stars with bitter, sad and lonely eyes. A tear is running softly down her cheek making her big eyes glow in the night. She wears a battle gear that is pure black with crimson streaks on the side. The gear is skintight and cowering her entire body till the neck, leaving her arms and shoulders bar. (When you want to know how it looks, look at Neon Genesis Evangelion pics of Rei. She wears that gear in white ^^ ) Showing of her luscious figure and giving more as one boy in the room a fast beating heart. Her hair was free and going all the way down spilling over the hand from the Gundam. Her Gundam was a sight to see It was pure metallic black with metallic crimson on its head, arms, shoulders and knees ( Look at Magic Knight Rayearth the one Hikaru fights with only difference is that where it is red mines is metallic black and where it is gold mine is a metallic crimson ) but what was amazing was that her Gundam looked like a girl. It has a chest and its head had a helmet who covers the entire face till the mouth. Letting them only see crimson metallic lips. They still can't believe how beautiful her Gundam looks and that's only on the picture. Many of them can't wait to see this legendary Gundam.

In the second pic it shows Kagome in the arms of Sango both are smiling at the camera but you could see that Kagomes smile didn't reach her eyes. And Sangos smile is one of regret. You could feel the pain both must feel to smile in the camera when they feel anything but. Many had pitying looks on them now for those two girls that never asked for anything. Kagome was again wearing a battle gear but this one was pure white with pink stripes. Her hair is in a half braid again and hanging over her shoulder. Sango too wears something for battle. A black jacket over a white tank top and long hip hugers with long combat boots and two silver belts crossing over another, and many pockets on the down side of the pants. She had a gun in one holster and grenades hanging on a chain from one of her belts. On her hands where fingerless gloves stopping at her elbows and on her neck a collar with the emblem of Plant, Earth, Orb and FAITH on them. Many in the room wondered how she got them. Behind the two stood another Gundam. Looking like the one in the first pic only where there was black is now a pure metallic white and the red is now metallic pink. This Gundam looked breath taking too and many wondered how the girls got them. They never seen anything like them.

" Oh my that surprising " said Lacus as she read the info. Many where curious now, wanting to know what was so surprising but before someone could ask Lacus continued " The first pic is Kagome in full battle gear with her Gundam Hope or Midoriko as she calls it. The picture was made without her knowing that why you can see her crying. She never cries in front of others because she was always told it would show weakness to anybody so she didn't do it anymore.

The second pic is what has me surprised. We can see Sango wearing the emblems from almost all of us because she helped us all. As she joined Kagome in battle she had many missions with her but some of them she did do alone and many of them where in different countries like Zaft or Orb that is why she has so many. She is a Slayer for hire. She does almost anything if the price is ok. That's the reason why she doesn't join one country, she can't do her job if she is a native " said Lacus. " The other reason why I was surprised stands behind Kagome " said Lacus Looking at them. They all looked at her confused.

" Yeah its a Gundam in white and ? said Dearka, wondering what she meant as much as the others.

Lacus chuckles softly and said " That Gundam is Kagomes Gundam hope or Midoriko as she calls it. "

Just as she said that everyone got big eyes. Nobody knowing how the hell they could be the same Gundam.

" What do you mean it looks totally different then the black one " asked Lunamaria puzzled.

" believe me when I say they are the same. Here in the info it tells that Kagomes Gundam has some abilities that no other Gundam has such as, changing the colour from black to white, bringing up a pink shield, having a soul, able to speak and think like a human and the biggest of them all can fight for an hour even when Kagome is not sitting in it but she needs to be connected with it to work,so in other words if Kagome was to faint or is not concentrating on it ,it doesn't work. Whoa that are really powerful things to do. Now I know why she is called grim reaper or crimsons Angel and why her Gundam is called hope. I mean its black right so I didn't understand how someone could name a black Gundam Hope but if it is in its white form I totally understand it " said Lacus after reading the info till the end and then looked at them.

All where baffled by this turn off events. First they have a girl who could bring another war, then they find out she is the little sister of Kira,Cagalli and Shinn and now the tip of the cake, they found out her Gundam is the most powerful Gundam they all had ever seen or heard off. Yeah they where all blown away by the news. Nobody knowing how to respond.

After a while Lacus sighs and told them " Lets get a look at one of the tapes, the first one is Kagome fighting ok and the other is not important ok ? "

Everybody nodded their head. Eager to see her fight.

So Lacus pushes the red button and the screen starts flickering before showing Kagome and Sango standing on a field that looked as if it would be often used for training. Both are wearing tight muscle shirts, Kagomes red and Sangos deep green and tight black shorts. Both had their hair up in ponytails. Some boys and men in the room started to feel very hot as they looked at the beautiful girls on the screen. But then they paid attention as the girls started to speak.

" Ready to get your ass kicked Kagome ? " asked Sango with a grin as she started to get in a fighting stance ( I am not good with fights, so I am sorry if it is not good )

" In your dreams Sango " answered Kagome with the same grin, getting in her fighting stance.

" Naa you know me, I don't dream of fighting when I sleep, when you know what I mean " said Sango as she pulled her eyebrows up and down at Kagome ( Yeah in this story Sango is a little perverted because I will not have Miroku in this story so I thought Sango gets a little from him heheh ).

" Gaaah you are such a pervert you know that. I wonder where you got that from, not from me that's for sure " said Kagome as she felt her face get hot.

" hahahah sure sure tell yourself that but its cute how red I can get you " laughed Sango.

" Ok enough you ready to get down ? " asked Kagome. Her muscles spaming getting ready to spring at Sango.

" Alright show me what you got but don't hold back " said Sango. Watching Kagome now carefully.

" Ok here I come " said Kagome running at Sango with breath taking speed. Reaching her she bunches up her fist ready to hit Sangos face. Sango was prepared to block her frontal assault but was not prepared for Kagome to flip behind her, kicking her in the back, sending her flying to the dirt.

Giving her no time to find air, Kagome charged at her sending a fist flying. Sango seeing this rolled out of the way, leaving a good crater from Kagomes fist in the dirt ,where she just a moment before ley. Kagome charged her again but this time Sango stopped the fist to her face by catching Kagomes fist in her hand. Drawing her to her by the arm, Sango kicked her in her side sending Kagome this time flying. But just as Kagome was to land in the dirt,she used her hands to flip over thus breaking her fall.

" You've gotten better then the last time, I must now use my senses more to see you, because you are so fast " said Sango with a smirk.

" Thanks but nice words will not win this battle for you " grinned Kagome.

This time Sango charged at her. Kagome seeing Sangos fist coming catches it only to get a knee in the gut from her. Catching her breath for a sec " Ouch Sango you mean woman "

Sango only laughs at her and says " Whaat you just moments before told me nice words will not win, so now I do what you say you complain jeeez make a choice "

" Ok ok I will now beat you up really good and then I am good deal ? "asked Kagome

"PFFFF as if you could " said Sango as she charged at Kagome but just as she reaches her Kagomes vanishes. Sango confused for a moment doesn't see Kagome behind her. Kagome using her leg kicks Sango really hard on the side of her head thus making Sango fly against a tree, breaking it in two.

Sango for a sec stunned struggles to stand up. As she looked at Kagome she saw her eyes are a glassy pink. Suddenly understanding why Kagome vanished she screams " GRRRR that is no fair you are using SEED now ". Kagome said nothing only looking at her with a blank look on her Face. Sango getting angry screams " Pahhh when you use it I will too, don't forget I am a Coordinator too !!! " and with that Sangos eyes get the same blank look at Kagomes only her eyes are light brown now. After 1 minute off gazing at each other the field explodes in colour and the fight turns dangerous. Both are charging at each other, both are getting blows and wounds from each other. Neither giving up or stopping. They are so fast now, you can only see red and deep green blurs clashing against each other. After what felt like hours to the people looking the tape both girls paused and the others could see the damage. Trees all over the field are broken. Many craters and scrapes are in the earth from their attacks. And the girls looking nearly death. Both have their normal eyes now and are breathing heavily. Sango has a deep scratch in her side that is dripping blood on her scraped up legs. Her left cheek is turning a nasty purple. Her hair is mattered with dirt and dust. And shes sweating a storm but Kagome didn't look any better. She has a long cut above her left eye that is dripping blood in her eye making her eyes look even more red. A deep cut on her left cheek. A deep scratch over her right arm and many little wounds all over her body. Her hair is the same as Sangos only difference is that her hairtie broke in the fight and her hair is now flying freely in the wind. Both are looking at each other now with little silly grins on their faces.

" You win " is all Sango could say before she faints. Kagome smiles at her and said " I may have won but you are a hell of a fighter, I never want to fight you as my enemy, I would die "before fainting too.

After a moment of silence they hear screaming from the screen. They all see two people running up to the field, one is a elderly lady with a soft face and grey hair and the other a young boy maybe 14 with long orange hair in a ponytail and freckles on is face. Both are running up to Kagome and Sango checking on them.

The old Lady takes one look at them and said " Uhhh those two why do they always fight till they faint. Really is it to much to ask that they spar in a friendly manner " the boy looks at her with big eyes " Holy they do that every time ? How often do they spar ? How can they even get up the next day with this wounds ? ". " Ahhh I forget Shippo that you are new here but to answer, yes they do that every time and the most shocking thing is they do it every day. Be glad that you didn't see them use weapons on each other. The first time ,I nearly got a heart attack when I saw them but 5 minutes later they where up as nothing happened. Only complying to be hungry." Shippo nearly fainted at the news as he stutters " Yo-u g-o-ot to be kid-dding right ? there is no why th-aat they could get up with this wou-nds right Kaede ? And every da-y how are they ev-en mo-ve ? Kaede only smiles at him and said " little Shippo when it come to this two there's nothing impossible because they are stupporn as oxes and even stronger as one now that I think about it. Kagome is very powerful but she's not happy about it because she must go to tests every day and this sparing between Sango and Kagome is not there just because they want to fight. No they were ordered to fight every day by a mad scientist that works here his name is Jackson Karasu. He is crazy always only lusting after power and more power. He ordered Sango and Kagome to fight every day because he thinks they will get weak if they don't. He's an idiot who doesn't know anything. He wants to turn Kagome in this perfect Coordinator, to use in battle but he forgets one thing. You can shape a weapon till perfection but use it to often and it will be ruined forever, never to be used in battle again". Shippo looked at her with a stunned look and asks " But cant they skip the fights without him knowing or something ? I mean there must be a way for them right ? " Kaede only looked at him with sad eyes and said " No we tried that already and it ended really badly for both of them. They where punished for it the next day and after that they never skipped again ". " What was the punishment Kaede was it bad ? " asked Shippo. " Kaede looked with tears in her eyes to him and answered " 10 whip slashes for each and Kagome begged Karusu to only punish her and not Sango, he agreed. After the punishment Kagome was unconscious and near death but she has, thank god for it, amazing healing abilities and her body healed her slowly without her knowing but as Sango found her later on she broke down in tears begging Kagome to forgive her. To this day Sango blames herself for the punishment that Kagome got because it was her idea to skip but Kagome didn't want to hear any of it, she screamed at Sango to stop blaming herself for a mistake that was not hers. But Sango didn't and Kagome knows it too. You see Shippo one of the problems Kagome has,is not having many feelings because she doesn't know them or how to show them to others. Karusu even ordered Kagome not to show any feelings to other people because in his eyes it is a weakness to show others what you feel. That is why she gets scared or nervous with other people and why she wears a blank face in front of others. It's because she never got this feelings. The only Person she is not cold to is Sango and even then she only smiles fake smiles "Before Shippo could ask another question they hear two soft moans.

"Uhh damnit note to myself never use Seed for to long or you get the largest headache in your entire life from it " said Kagome as she started to get painfully up of the ground.

" Yeah you got that right,my fucking head hurts like hell now " said Sango as she too got up of the ground.

( Note : In most hand to hand battles that Kagome and Sango had they didn't use their Seed )

" That's what you two get when you lose control and start to pound each others heads in " said Kaede as she walked closer to them.

" Yeah yeah I got it alright " said Kagome to Kaede before turning to Sango " Hey Sango lets go I need a shower and something to eat right now ".

" Oh you got that right chica, I would love nothing more then to get a shower and after that a really big sandwich with tuna on it mhhh "

" Yeah you stink really badly now, I can smell it from here " grinned Kagome before she started to run.

With a eyebrow ticking Sango screamed " Why you little brat, come back here so that I can kill you " and started to run after Kagome.

Kaede and Shippo could only look after them. After a moment Kaede walked slowly after them turning to Shippo she said " See what I mean now ? "

Shippo who walked beside her now could only blink up at her.

After that the tape ended. Leaving the room in an even longer silence. No one could believe what they had seen or heard on the tape. First the fight that they have seen was anything but boring. I mean most of them couldn't believe that a Coordinator could move in such a way, and that is saying much with so many in the room. Then what they heard next brought rage to many in the room but mostly to the 3 siblings of Kagome and surprisingly Athrun, who couldn't believe that such a beautiful and powerful girl could live such a harsh Life. Prisoner of a madman who loves to inflict pain on the poor girl. Those who where older as the others in the room held sympathy for the poor girl.

After a moment Lacus said " So what are we going to do, now that we know more of the situation ? I mean we cant kill her she is Kiras,Cagallis and Shinns younger sister and I for my part think she doesn't deserve it. Live has already played her a harsh card and I would really like to see how she looks with a real smile on her face and not the fake one we saw "

At first nobody said anything all to much in their thoughts to answer but after a moment Kira stands up and said " As you said she is my sister and I will not lay a hand on her. I mostly want to save her from her faith. I do not know her but I know one thing, I want to get to know her and save her from this madman. Nobody deserves the things she goes threw. " Out of the corner of his eye he can see Cagalli and Shinn nodding at him with smiles on their faces.

Athrun is the next to stand "I think the same I know it is risky and maybe we make a mistake in saving her but we all made mistakes in the past and we managed it every time so I will save her too.

After that everyone nodded that they would save her too. Lacus looks around the room and smiles. She had hoped they all would come to the same answer, so save the girl. She had read the file and saw the tapes before the others and she cried for the poor girls soul as she saw the tape for the first time. Yes she hoped with all her heart that they could save her. And maybe when they did the girl would finally find happiness. So with this thoughts in her head she said " What is the plan now ? How do we get her ? Where will she stay then ? What will we do now ?

Mu la Flaga stands up " first we need a team that will go up to the Mars base, in the lab and wake her up, then get her out as fast as possible "

Murrue Ramius was the next to get up " I think it would be best to send Kira, Athrun, Shinn; Yzak and Cagalli as team because most of you are Coordinators. Hold your horses I am not saying that the others are not good enough for this mission but think about it Kagome slept the entire time in this lab not knowing what was going on with the world or who to trust anymore,so when you go and wake her it could be very possible that she is scared and nervous for the first moment and will attack you. So a Coordinator is a good choice simple because they have very fast reflexes so should she attack you, the 4 of you will have no problem to stop her. And Cagalli I chose because she is a girl, no offence to you guys but I am very sure that Kagome will be scared to wake up with so many men near her, so Cagalli can go and relax her if shes scared of you. Any questions ?

Many thought about what she said and came to the same choice so with a nod from everybody the team was chosen, but before they could stand up to go Lacus stopped them " Wait I want you to remember that the Mars base I now abandoned so here is a map of it, but make sure you are careful when you go to get her because I can not guaranty that there will not be a fight. And please remember that Kagome is not evil, she was alone all her life, used as a experiment for this cruel men. So please do not be harsh with her or hurt her in any way she doesn't deserve it. She needs friends,love and care now. People to show her that she is not alone in the world and that she has people who are now there for her "after handing over the map Lacus couldn't continue because of the tears that came. Kira walked up to her hugging her gently to his body as she cried. " Oh Kira my heart goes out for her. How painful it must have been for her all this years to have no choice but to fight when you never wanted to fight in the first place. How scared she must have been to wake every morning not knowing when you must fight next. Never having anyone there for her to hug her, to speak with her or to smile and laugh for real with her. Never having a shoulder to lean on when you are weak and need to cry. Never having someone with gently words for her or even to give her a good morning or good night. It must be sooo painful. So please promise me to save her and bring her back so she can have all that now. I know we can give her what she needs because everybody here knows what is feels like. The pain, the sorrow, the feeling of being alone and so many more and that is the reason why I know we can help her she needs friends and family now. Let us give her what she never had "

( Note : Yeah Sango was there with her and was her friend but she had the same orders as Kagome, not to show to many feelings to others, not even Kagome. So she didn't hug or laughed with Kagome often. )

Kira could only smile ad her and nod. His beautiful Lacus had such a gently heart always thinking of others before her, that is one of the reasons he loves her so much. Lacus at seeing his nod turns to the others who had identical smiles on their faces.

Athrun walked up to her " Don't worry we will bring her back and then she will learn to smile again I promise ". Yes he would save her. She was beautiful on the tape and the pictures and Athrun couldn't help it that he felt attracted to her. The others on the team only nodded at her before standing. Kira let go of Lacus, looking one last time at her and walked out the door with the others.

**A\N: So this is my first chapter for True Power. I really hope you like it. It was not easy for me to write it. I come from Germany and can read English perfect, but let me write something and I am quiet hopeless ^^. So please be not angry or disappointed, when my grammar is not the best. In the next chapter they will go to search for Kagome and some secrets are lifted. So until then please review.**

**Ja ne Angelwings21.**


	2. Chapter 3

**Summary: InuYasha/Gundam Seed Crossover. Kagome is a Coordinator who was used as an experiment all her life. Now Plant,Orb and the Earth are in danger of another war. Kira and co must stop this from happening. The only chance they have is to get Kagome. Will they get Kagome in time to stop the war ? Will she help them ? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha nor do I own Gundam Seed, but I own Karusu and Eve. I created them so they are mine.**

**Pairing : Kagome/Athrun, light Kira/Lacus, Shinn/Luna.**

**Note: This ****story was inspired by** Devil-Babe-911 **because I read her story "Lady Strike " and loved** **it** **from the first Chapter on.**

**4 hours later Mars base :**

Kira and the others slowly walked to the biggest building at the Mars base, stopping before it. Kira looks at the others " ok we are here. Thanks to the map Lacus gave us, we know that the lab is in the basement of this building but we need to be careful because we don't know what is waiting for us down there. So please stay together. Nobody is going on his own are we clear ". The others all agreed. Taking a deep breath he walked over to the door pushing it open and steps in the building.

As they looked around they could see that nobody was there for years because everywhere were broken windows and dust lay on the many things laying around. computers, tv's and chairs had covers over them. Plants and other flowers died in their pots long ago. The walls who where white long ago where now are a muddy grey and on some places green. The carpet was a weak brown grey colour. As they came further down the hallway they saw many rooms were the doors were broken in and the beds within the rooms were broken or over used. The air was sick with tension as they walked to the staircase on the end of the hall. Everybody felt the darkness in the air making them shudder from time to time. As they walked the staircase down they came to a big old room with many computers, tv's, shelves with books in them, a big desk with old papers on it and one big screen that was smashed in. On the walls where pictures of men and woman in white coats on it. On the end on the room was a heavy looking door with a keyboard in the front of it but what horrified them was the blood , that was splashed all over the room. On one wall it looked as if something landed against it and then on the floor because the blood on it was smeared from the wall down to the floor. The chair at the desk had many gun holes in it and the blood was all over it and the papers on the desk. They all walked as quickly as possible over to the heavy door with the keyboard and Kira pushed the glowing blue button. First nothing happened but then the screen started to show a screen with the question " PASSWORD " in big red letters and under it a waiting signal on it.

" Mhhh great how do we get the door open now, when we don't have the password for it? " asked Yzak with an angry tone in his voice.

" Lets look around the room , maybe we find the password for it somewhere in here " said Athrun as he started to look through papers on the desk. Enerybody did the same. Cagalli looked at many of the books in the room and Shinn looked at the pictures on the walls. Kira and Yzak searched the drawers on the desk. After 30 minutes of searching Athrun, Yzak, Shinn and Kira gave up.

" Uhh that was a waste of time " said Yzak looking frustrated.

" Yeah I mean where is that stupid password when you need it " said Shinn.

" Relax Shinn it must be here somewhere " said Athrun trying to relax the others.

Cagalli who didn't hear they others argument walked over to one of the walls looking at a picture with a bunch of people in white coats and Kagome and Sango in the middle, in it. As she looked closer she saw some writing on the far left corner of the pic. In a black beautiful script the words " remember always who you are my little angel " are written on it.

" Kira try " little angel " for the password. The boys who heard her walked over to her to look at the picture. As soon as Kira read it he walked over to the keyboard tipping it in. The first moment nothing happens till the screen flashes green and the words " password confirmed " are read on it. After that the heavy door makes a squeaking noise and starts to open slowly, till they can see a lift behind the door. Slowly they walk in it and see only one button with the word " Down " on it. They all look at each other for a moment. " Ok I will push it now. Ready ? here goes nothing " says Kira as he pushed the button. Slowly they feel the lift moving down. After what felt like hours, the lift stopped and opened the door. As they walked out of it they saw a long dark corridor and on the end of it another heavy looking door. As they walked to it they saw a green button, pushing it they walked in the room and stopped at what they saw.

Lightning flashed illuminating the old abandoned room for them. With the light, the room was revealed to be the lab with Kagome in it. The room was gigantic because the light illuminated many containers most empty but some with dead people in them. They could see that some of them were children and others were rather old looking people. The room at 2 etages the first held the many containers and then there was a little staircase going deeper down in the base. On most places in the room was blood. On the walls, the containers, on the floor even on the staircase. All of them were horrified by this and could feel the pain and sorrow in the air. So they walked slowly to the staircase, staying on guard the entire time they walked to it. As they walked down they staircase they stopped stunned at the end of it, because in this stage only one big container stood with a big screen and a desk behind it.

There in the middle of the room in this big container was Kagome. She was illuminated by the light in the container, so they could see her clearly. She is wearing her black battle gear and her hair is framing her sleeping face. She has her knees drawn to her face and her arms around them her head is lying on her knees. The container is filled with light glassy green water making her float in the container. Once in a while an air bubble escaped her light pink lips.

They slowly walk over to her to get a better look,all speechless to have found her.

" Oh my god Lacus was right she looks like you three " said Yzak stunned.

" What do you mean by that ? Yeah she has hair like Kira and Shinn and her eyes are red like Shinn's but I don't see how she looks like me. " asked Cagalli as she looked at her.

" Cagalli Yzak is right. She has hair and eyes like Shinn and Kira that's true but look a little closer at her " said Athrun to her.

Cagalli looks closer and then gives a frustrated. growl when she didn't find anything and turns back to Athrun saying " Grrr I still don't see what you mean by that."

Kira who has only watched the exchange between the two walks closer to Cagalli putting a hand on her shoulder. " What he means is her face. She almost has the exact same face as you Cagalli and her height is the same too. You don't see it at first but if you look closely you can see it. "

So Cagalli looks again and yes she can see it now too. " OMG you are right its almost the same face."

" Yeah but the question is how do we get her out now ? " asked Athrun never taking his eyes from her. ** ( She is so beautiful, the pictures didn't even come near the real thing. Little angel, its a fitting name for you ) **he thinks.

" Mhh maybe the desk will help, lets look " said Shinn. So they walked over to the desk. Kira sitting down in the chair and pushed a green button with the word " ON ". The screen starts flickering and then they see a woman with short blond hair, blue eyes and glasses on the screen. After a moment she starts speaking.

" Hello my name is Eve and I am the main computer in this base. It is nice to meet you how can I help you ? "

" Hello Eve my name is Kira and this is Athrun, Shinn, Cagalli and Yzak. We would like to know how to wake Kagome "

" I am sorry but I don't know who you mean ? We only had experiments and scientists here and nobody of the scientists had this name " answered Eve with a frown on her face.

" I mean the girl in the container of this room " said Kira with a deep frown in his face.

Eve's eyes light up as she says " Ahhh you mean experiment 656 as she often was called. "

" Yes please tell me how to wake her up " said Kira with an angry look at the name Eve called his sister. The others looked angry too. No one believing that the poor girl was called by a number when living in this hell.

" To wake experiment 656 you need to type in the password. Then when you have it confirmed you type waking next in the computer. As soon as you do that I will start the waking process but be warned she is often very scared and lashes out at the first person she sees after waking because the waking process makes her very dizzy and weak for a moment. "

Kira and the others looked at Eve for a moment before Kira starts tipping on the computer after he is finished he stand up and walks with the others to Kagomes container, waiting for Eve to start.

WARNING WARNING STARTING WAKING PROCRESS IN 5 MINUTES !!! PLEASE STAND BACK !!!!

WARNING WARNING STARTING WAKING PROCRESS IN 5 MINUTES !!! PLEASE STAND BACK !!!!

After 5 minutes Eves starts to speak again.

Injection of 100 milligram wake serum starting now.

After she said that a thin metal needle with a light green substance in it starts rising from the left bottom of Kagomes container and before the others could do anything stabbed Kagome in the neck, injecting the green substance in her. After another minute the water in the container starts flowing down a pipe that came up of the floor. Slowly the glass of the container vanishes in the floor, leaving Kagome standing on quivering legs till they gave out on her but before she can smash in the floor and hurt herself Athrun catches her in his arms, sinking down to his knees with her.

Slowly Kagomes opens her eyes, as she has them fully open they go wide with panic. Twisting out of Athruns arms in an blink of an eye she lands a little further from them on her knees with her hands flat on the floor, breathing heavy. Her long wet hair spilling all over her back and making her shiver. After a moment of getting her breath back she starts cursing " dam this fucking waking drugs to hell. Every time they pump them in me I get dizzy from this shit and my muscles start cramping for 5 minutes !!! "

All were shocked at how fast she moved out of Athruns arms and didn't know how to handle the situation now that she is awake. So they decided to wait and see what she would do next.

After 5 minutes Kagome slowly starts to get on her feet swaying every now and then. As she looks up and sees them she starts to panic and backs up until she is almost against the wall looking at them with wide fearful eyes as she asks " Who are you ? I have never seen you here. What do you want ? "

The others seeing the fear in her eyes looked at each other all wondering what to do now. They don't want to scare her more than she is already so they are not sure how to handle the situation. After a while Athrun gets a look of determination in his eyes as he starts to take slow steps to her, holding his hands up to show her he meant no harm.

" Its ok I will not hurt you my name is Athrun Zala me and my friends came here to help you "

Slowly he is coming nearer to her but for every step he takes,she takes one back till she is with her back against the wall looking around with wide frightened eyes, looking for a escape. A fact that pains Athrun and the others greatly to see her so scared of them.

Just as he stands directly in front of her, reaching up with one arm to take her hand it happens. Kagome in her panic and weakened situation, seeing a strange boy coming to close to her and reaching an arm out to her, jumps him, biting deep in his arm and holding tight to him not letting go.

Athrun not prepared for the sudden attack cries out as she sinks her teethes into his arm. But after a second for the shock to wear off he screamed to the others, who where running to them as they saw Kagome attacking him " NOO don't , its ok she was only frightened and in her panic bit me. Stay where you are or she will get hysterical in seconds when she sees you running at her. Don't give her a reason to attack again. I promise I have it under control for now."

As he sees them stop he turns to Kagome again, seeing her holding his arm tightly and still having her teethes in them, with her eyes tightly closed,not letting go. Gently lifting up his other arm he puts his hand on her hair, gently petting it " shhhh its ok I will not hurt you nor will any of my other friends do something to you.".

Kagome hearing the gently spoken words of the boy, opens her eyes to look at him, searching his eyes for the truth to his words. Athrun seeing this gives her a soft smile and a gently nod of his head to tell her he speaks the truth but holds still for the next 5 seconds, so that Kagome can see it for herself After 5 seconds of searching his eyes Kagome slowly lets go off his arm. Athrun feeling that gently hugs her " Thank you for trusting me. How about meeting my friends now ? I promise that they will do nothing to you as long as I am near you " After a minute of thinking on Kagomes part she gently nods her head before standing up. As Kagome watched Athrun getting up she thought** ( I cant help it but I believe him. Deep in my heart I feel that I can trust him so I will try it ). **

After getting up he Athrun turns to the others " its ok now you can come closer " The others hearing this slowly walked over to the two. All wondering how Athrun got her to relax so fast. ( The others were standing to far away to hear them ^^ )

Kagome seeing 3 boys and a girl coming got nervous again thus she walked nearer to Athrun hiding half behind his back. Athrun seeing this out in the corner of his eyes only smiled before saying. " Hey this are my friends Kira Yamato, Cagalli Yula Atha, Shinn Asuka and Yzak Joule " The others seeing Kagome hiding halfway behind Athrun couldn't help the smile that came to their faces at how cute she looked, peeking over Athruns shoulder at them. Kagome seeing the smiles relaxed a little as she shyly came to stand beside Athrun bowing from the waist down to them and said " Nice to meet you I am Kagome Higurashi. I hope we will get along well "

Cagalli as the only girl in the group walked closer to Kagome holding up a hand "Nice to meet you too I hope we can be good friends in the future "

Kagome seeing the gently look in the blond girls eyes and the hand she holds up to shake, smiles a really big smile at her, before shaking her hand with hers. The boys and Cagalli looking stunned at her smiling face for a moment. Never seen such a beautiful and gently smile on a person ( only Lacus ) they were all baffled by it. Kagome seeing this got nervous again and stutters " Di-d I I do someth-ing wr-o-ong ? "

The others seeing how nervous they were making her tried to relax her by saying.

" No you did nothing wrong "

" you have a beautiful smile "

" we didn't mean to make you nervous "

" relax nothing is wrong with you "

Kagome only smiled brighter after hearing that. So after getting everyone's names she asked " Can you tell me how all of you meet and became friends ? " . Silence. Kagome seeing it was a touching subject said really fast " I am sorry you don't have to. I only wanted to know because I don't meet many people since staying in the lab. So I was curios how you meet but you don't have to speak about it if you don't want to. Its not my business to know " Kagome did know she was blabbering now but she couldn't help but blame herself and her big mouth for asking the wrong questions. So now she was looking down at her shoes looking sad to say the wrong things to her new " friends ". The others seeing her sad face looked at each other before nodding feeling bad to have made Kagome sad. So Kira started to open his mouth and said " I at first was only friends with Athrun till one day ..... ( you all should know what happened next when you have seen Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny ) and that is how we became all friends "

After Kiras story Kagome looked at them with wide eyes. She couldn't believe what sad and painful times they had in the last years, since she was put to sleep. 2 wars, almost ending the friendship between Athrun and Kira with a battle till the death, finding out that Kira and Cagalli are siblings, Cagallis father dieing, Shinn meeting Stella and her dieing in his arms not to forget the death of his family, then the betrayal that Yzak felt at Dearka for fighting with the Archangel, making them enemies but getting their friendship back together in the end. So many painful events in their young Life. It had Kagome in tears in the end of Kiras story.

**( they had such a hard l****ife till now almost as bad as mine. Always having to fight, to have death around you everywhere. It must have been so painful for them. Oh I am so happy that I got to know them and be friends with them. I promise that from now on I will protect you from more heartache and pain my new friends )** thought Kagome as she looked at them with tears in her eyes.

Seeing the tears in Kagomes eyes stung them. They wanted to tell her their story yes but not at the cost of her tears. So Kira gets up to her and hugs her gently to his body saying that it was not her fault and that she shouldn't cry because of it in her ear. That only made her cry harder so the others came up to her saying the same as Kira. After a moment Kagome slowly starts to stop crying and calms down. Slowly leaving Kiras arms she turns her back to them walking some steps before turning around and looks at them with a strong gleam in her eyes " If it ever should happen again I will be there to fight with you this time. This time around I will protect you from the pain you felt in the last 2 wars. It will not happen again with me on your side because I never back down from a fight that I promise you."

Everybody stunned at her strong speech could only stare at her. They could feel she meant every word she said and they could now understand why Lacus couldn't allow them to kill her. That she is Kiras,Cagallis and Shinns sister is not the only reason. Its because she is a pure soul, a soul that never wanted to fight but do it if it means to save innocent lifes and because she didn't have a choice in the first place. They could swear they saw a pink glow around her for a second confirming their believes in her gently soul all the more. And then there are her eyes, at the moment they are glowing with such an inner fire and wisdom that they could do nothing but believe her. The eyes are the window to the soul they say and her eyes show that her soul is indent a very strong one who will not back down if it comes to it.

After a moment of gazing at each other Kagome turns her back to them again and asks with her bangs in her eyes " What happens to me now ? were will I go ? Will I stay here now that the lab is abandoned ? "

" NOOO " screamed Shinn. In a softer voice he said " you will come with us, we will not leave you here in this damn lab " Kagome turns around " Really ? I can go out ? she asks with a hopeful tone.

" Of course you can come. We would be happy if you would " says Cagalli with a smile on her face as she looked at Kagome, happy to know that her sister wanted to go with them. But the smile left Cagallis face as Kagome turned around again, not looking at them.

" I don't know if I can. I was never was out there only when fighting and even then it was only for a few hours. I don't know if I can because I don't know how. I don't even know were to stay when not here and I am scared of many people in one place because I am not used to them. I never did go to school or to shopping Trips. Hanging out with friends or visiting family are only strange for me. Isn't it sad I never even visited my parents grave because I don't know were it is. So how could I even think of going out there. Its funny too you know, give me a Gundam or something to shoot at and I am an expert but tell me to go out and do normal living thinks like buying flowers and such I am helpless like a baby on it first stepps. I lived so long in here that I don't know if I can even survive out there.

Cagalli was near tears at hearing her sisters words. Just moments before they thought what a strong person she is and forgot that Kagome was living all her life in this dam lab, never seeing and speaking to other people out of the base. Don't get them wrong Kagome is still a strong person but with a scared and broken heart. Scared to embrace the chance and go out there.

**( But that will change. We will help her and give her the support she needs when out there ) **thought Cagalli.

" Kagome I know what you must feel but take the chance you have. Go with us and we promise to help and support you when you do it. We will not leave you, so don't worry about anything out there. Come with us you can learn it when you really want it. Don't hide in here forever " said Athrun as he looked eyes with the others seeing the same look in their eyes as in his. Yes they would help her, support her and stand by her side till she didn't need them anymore.

Hearing the gently spoken words from Athrun and keeping them to heart she turns to them again saying with tears in her eyes " Ok I will try but I will not make promises that it will not be hard. I hope that you will have the patience to work with me. But promise me that you will tell me if I should ever get to be a too heavy burden for any of you. Should that time ever come that you feel you don't need me anymore please tell me and I will not protest and leave to stay in this lab again "

" That will never happen that I can promise you right now. We will always need you. Even if it is just as a friend staying near us. " said to the surprise of the group Yzak.

After a big smile Kagome turns again and starts walking to a another big metallic door. She stopped in the front of it and asked " are you coming ? "

" Sure but where are you going ? The door we came trough is on the other side of the lab ? " asked Kira .

" I know but do you really think I would leave my Gundam here ? " looking over her shoulder at them with a little grin.

" Your Gundam ? I thought it vanished after you were put to sleep ? Nobody ever saw it again" said Shin as he looked at her with a confused face.

" That is correct but what nobody knows is that I am the only one with the password for this door,on the other side is a lift that goes even deeper than the other one you used to come here and on the end from the lift is a big docking station for Gundams and other things that where used for battles the last years. Now it is abandoned but a few Ginns that were used are still there but they are badly damaged. My Gundam is at the end from the dock. And the reason why nobody knows the password is because I changed it after a few scientists that worked here tried to steal my Gundam to sell it. Pfff as if they could. My Gundam has a voice activation system and an impossible hack software in it. " answered Kagome as she turned to the door again.

As the others walked over,to join her at the door she asked " Eve are you still there ? "

" Yes experiment 656. What can I help you with ? "

" UHH cant you quit with the numbers and say my name for once ? Uhh never mind I want you to open this door please " said Kagome with a little angry switch of her eyebrow as she glared at the door.

" Ok please say the password for me to open the door 656 "

" GRRR EVE if you do not quit it with the number name soon I will come back as soon as I am sitting in my Gundam and blow your ass to pieces are we clear " snarled Kagome at her.

" heheheh Kagome Sama you are scary as ever, even sleeping for a few years didn't erase your temper, maybe you should take a chill pill to make you feel better "

The others who watched the exchange between the two couldn't keep quiet anymore after what they heard Eve say.

" Just wait a moment as we came here and asked you to wake Kagome up you said you didn't know anyone by that name and now we now find out you lied to us " said Yzak with a angry tick mark on is head.

" Yeah I don't find it very funny that you called her by her experiment number as we got here " said Cagalli with an angry face.

Just as the other 3 boys wanted to say their piece, Kagome interrupts them " Guys take it easy Eve didn't lie because she wanted to. She has orders in her system that tell her when strangers enter the base or the lab. She has orders not to give informations to them.

" And why the hell did she wake you up then, when we asked her ? " yelled Yzak at her very angry at the fact that Eve lied to them.

" She did it because she knows that IF you were a danger to me or the base I would have had killed you all. " answered Kagome with a calm voice.

Shocked for to many times this day they only stared at her. Kagome seeing this only looked at the door again " Ok Eve the password is " fallen angel ".

" password confirmed you can now use the door Kagome Sama "

Kagome pushed the green button on the door. The others coming finally out of their stunned silence walk with Kagome in the lift after the door had opend. Pushing the down button again the lift starts moving till after a few minutes he comes to a stop. Kagome leaving first gives the others a few minutes to see the dock in were they are now standing.

The dock is really big with white walls and a deep green floor. Like Kagome said many damaged Ginns are lying around in the dock and some of the bulbs in the ceiling are flickering making the dock lightly dark.

After they looked around they run up to Kagome who stopped on a really big door that goes till the ceiling of the area. Pushing a glowing big blue button the door opens and they can see the most impressing Gundam they have ever seen. Like in the pictures they have seen it in it is deep metallic black with glowing metallic red streaks on it.

As Kagome is walking up to it they can see how good they looked together. Kagome with her dark black hair with red streaks all over it , her dark black and red battle gear and her deep red eyes are a perfect match for her Gundam. making them really look legendary together.

Softly Kagome runs her hands over her Gundam enjoying the feel of the metal under her fingertips. " You know I really missed her all those years I slept. She was always right there beside me never leaving my side. We did share so many memories together, were in so many battles together that I could never fight with any other Gundam as good as her. And every time she was not with me I did feel as if a big part of me was missing. She was and is one of my only friends that were on my side from the start. When I was younger I would spent hours in this room just sitting here and talk with her. She always listen to what I had to say and never did she hurt me or said cold and hurtful things to me like so many in the base did. I remember the first time I meet her,my mother made her just for me and told me that she was a present for me so that I would not be lonely when staying here. At that time I didn't understand what she meant when she told me that because I thought how can a metal robot keep me from loneliness. Oh how wrong I was. The day I got the message my mother was killed I had run in here to cry and talk with her. Imagine my surprise as she started to answer me. From then on we were inseparable. We were always together speaking, laughing, crying everything. Later on she told me that's a piece of my mothers soul was fused with her and that is why she can speak and think on her own. I was so happy to have her by my side, I would never wish for another mate in battle then her. The day I was put to sleep was one of the hardest in my whole life because I came in here and told her everything that was to happen and how scared I was to let it happen without putting up a fight but Midi only told me not to worry and that we would see each other again some day and now that I stand here in front of her, after so many years without her on my side I can for the first time in my whole life really tell what the feeling of losing someone dear to your heart feels like. Then it is how the saying goes : You only know when you lost something when it is gone." Said Kagome with tears gently running down her face as she looked up to the Gundams face and a small smile on her face.

The others listen to her and now understood why she didn't want to leave without her Gundam. For Kagome her Gundam was not just a Gundam but a dear friend who helped her in her darkest hours. To help her when she was in pain, hurt or sad. In a sense it was like Kiras " Tori " for Kagome. So they slowly walked up to her giving her all a nod to show her they understood her reasons for not leaving her.

" Hey Kagome what are you waiting for ? Wake her up already I can see that you want to so do it already " said Yzak with a grin directed at her.

" Yeah Kagome I want to meet her too you know. Since I had seen pictures of her I was curious about her and wanted to see her so get on with it " said Athrun with a grin.

" Hey don't forget Kira, Cagalli and me, we want to meet her too you know " said Shinn with a smirk.

" Ok Ok hold your horses I do it " said Kagome as she jumped up to a little platform directly at the chest from Midoriko. Getting closer to her Kagome pushed a red button under Midorikos right chest armor. 5 seconds later Midoriko glows a bright pink as she starts getting up from her kneeling position she was in and is now standing proudly in front of Kagome.

" Midoriko voice activation " yelled Kagome up to the Gundam. A moment later a soft but strong voice said " voice activation activated ".

" Pilot Kagome Higurashi, rank highest elite, Gundam hope Midoriko, code number 656742 "

" Please wait a moment voices are checked " after a moment " voices are matched process finished, hello Kagome Sama how are you after your long slumber ? "

" Oh Midi I missed you so " said Kagome with tears coming down her face at speaking with her friend after so long.

" Oh my dear I missed you too but I told you at our last meeting that we would see each other again "

" I know that you said that but I thought I would never be woken again " answered Kagome.

" My dear I had known the time to wake you would come again I even have known who would wake you and why "

The others who were quiet till then to give Kagome some private time to be with her Gundam,were speechless. How could she have known ? Seeing this Kagome looked up to Midi again and asked " What do you mean Midi ? What is happening ? "

" Kagome Sama what I meant was that I had known that 4 Coordinators and a girl from Orb would come to wake you. They are here because one of the Plant spies on Mars, saw a meeting with a man who was very interested in you Kagome Sama. He will try to start a third war but this time he wanted to fight with you as his main weapon. The 5 behind you are here to stop it and save you from him. "

Kagome stunned by this asks " But how do you know that ? And what is the mans name that is after me ? "

" Kagome Sama I know this thinks thanks to your mother and the mans name is Naraku"

" my mother but how ? I don't understand what you mean Midi and who is Naraku ? " said Kagome with a very confused face.

" Your mother was a genie in the field of building Gundams but that was not her only ability. Long ago she was a very powerful miko with very powerful purifying powers. The name Kun Loon was not her real name. Her real name was Midoriko, she only used the name Kun Loon to help your father in missions. But she had one other gift and that was to see glimpses of the future from time to time. Nobody knows how she got them, not even herself. But one day after a vision she started to build me for you, to use in battle. After I was finished ,she split her soul in two halfs and on of this half fused with me giving me the powers to speak and to think on my own. Later on I asked her why she did what she did and she told me everything that happened till then. She told me she had a vision about a great war that would be taking place and 2 outcomes to this war. The first one was of you being tainted by hate, sorrow and pain thus leading you on Naraku's side in the war and destroying everything in your path, with me in my black form as your Gundam. The second one was of you being saved by 4 boys and one girl before Naraku got to you and tainted you into hating everything. So you chose to fight for them to protect them because you formed strong bonds with each of this 5, why I can not tell you, that can only they tell you in time, but this time you were fighting with me in my white form and ended the war with Narakus death at your hands "

Shocked Kagome sinks to her knees staring at the floor with wide unseeing eyes. The others were as much as shocked as Kagome. To know that all their lifes are in the hands of this one girl. That her mother was a powerful seer who saw their futures was almost to much to take for them.

" But why does this Naraku person wants war ? Can you tell me that Midoriko ? " asks Kira as he walks closer to the legendary Gundam.

" The reason is simple he loved Kagomes mother but she had only eyes for Kagomes father thus filling his heart with hate, jealousy and a bitter rage at Kagomes family. He killed Kagomes father in cold blood and vanished after the murder was done. Kagome's mother was heart broken after she got the message of his death at the hand of one of his comrades, you see Kagomes father and Naraku were both Coordinators and very good one at that. They were on the same team and very good friends, but then came destiny knocking on their door as they both started to get a crush on the same girl. That girl was Kagomes mother and worked on Plant in a base, building Gundams for them. When I remember correctly, the unfinished plans for the Saviour and the Freedom that you both use in battle are both from her. But destiny decided that Kagomes mothers chose her father and not Naraku as her lover, this breaking the bond that both men shared forever. After the murder on Kagomes father Midoriko started to hate Naraku with a passion. She wanted to get revenge on him for the murder on her husband but what she didn't know was that Naraku had is own revenge plans for her and the rest of the World. He was the one who send the order to Jackson Karusu to use Kagome after her birth and to put her here in the base as a lab rat to use as he saw fit. He was even the one who told Karusu to punish Kagome with wips and other things if she misbehaves. Karusu the mad and power hungry scientists that he was, saw his chance in reaching his dream of the ultimate Coordinator,did what Naraku told him to do "

" But why didn't my mother save me from this hellhole ? When she was so powerful why leave me here with this madman ? " screamed Kagome at Midoriko.

The others looked at her with sad eyes, knowing it must be hard for her to hear all this. Here she his hearing that her mother and an old friend from her father started all of this for revenge on each other. The pain and the sorrow that Kagome had gone threw over the years all for revenge on her mother. Then the war that is coming all for only one reason : revenge.

" Child come down I know it is hard for you to understand but you mother left you here to protect you. Yes you were put to hell every second you where staying here but it did make you stronger then ever in the end. Your mother knew you couldn't stay with her or Naraku would have killed you in the long run. She knew you where in even more danger if you stayed with her that is why she build me for you before her death. She had known she would die and wanted to make sure that you have a way to protect yourself before she was killed. "

" Tell me one thing did Naraku kill my mother ? And Sango, was she killed too ? I did hear stories from some of the scientists saying how Sango was killed in a fight but never believed any of them till now. So please tell, did he or did he not kill them both ? " asked Kagome with a slowly showing rage on her pretty face.

Midoriko didn't say anything at first till at last she said " Yes your Mother was killed in a huge fight by him, Sango on the other hand I do not know, no one knows what really happened to her "

" Shimatta the bastard killed both my parents. How could my mom ever see a vision from me joining the bastard in battle. I would never join with the murderer of my parents !!! screamed Kagome again before running out of the dock and to the lift.

The others called after her in a panic but Kagome didn't hear them anymore, to blinded by her rage and pain to think straight.

Before the others could lift a finger to go after her Midoriko interrupts them " let her go. She has heard much today and needs time to think about it all. She will come back when she has relaxed a little. Such things to hear is never easy for the person that hears them so please give her some time for herself now, to come to terms with the things she heard."

After a moment of thinking about it they nodded at her.

" There is one more thing I wish to speak with you about." All looked at her with confused frowns on their faces. " I lied to Kagome just a moment before she left. I know what happened to Sango but couldn't bring myself to tell her ".

Now they all wanted to know what happened to Sango to get Midoriko to lie about it.

" Please tell us what happened Midoriko. " We all saw pictures and a tape with Sango and Kagome on it before coming here and know how important Sango is to Kagome. " said Shinn as he looked up at the Gundam.

" She is dead. She was raped and beaten to death by Narakus hands. I am so sorry but I couldn't tell Kagome that, she would snap. It would break her to pieces to know she was not there to save her only friend. At the moment she is not thinking straight. I fear to tell her because I know she would use me in a heartbeat to go after Naraku and then all will end because as of right now she can not beat him in a fight. That is why I beg of you do not tell her that Sango is dead. "

They couldn't believe it. Sango was raped and beaten to death by Naraku. How can one man be so evil and cruel. How would they ever tell Kagome that. No They couldn't tell her. Midoriko was right she would snap when a friend was in danger. At that moment all had the same flashback of Kagomes promise to them.

**Flashback:**

**(****" If it ever should happen again I will be there to fight with you this time. This time around I will protect you from the pain you felt in the last 2 wars. It will not happen again with me on your side because I never back down from a fight, that I promise you." ) **

**Flashback end **

After coming back from the flashback they all exchanged looks with each other all having determination in their eyes now. They will protect Kagome with their lifes from now on. Nobody will ever hurt her again not as long as they were there for her. Slowly they started to walk to the lift, Kira calling over his shoulder to Midoriko " Midoriko don't worry we will not tell her but we will protect her from now on. Wait here for us we will be back with Kagome in a while. "

As they left they didn't see the small grateful smile growing on Midorikos lips.

**A\N: Here is the second chapter for my story ^^ At the moment I am a little depressed because only one person send a review, but maybe with time I will get more. So please if you read my story send a review ^^ **

**Ja ne **

**Angelwings21**


	3. Chapter 4

**Summary: InuYasha/Gundam Seed Crossover. Kagome is a Coordinator who was used as an experiment all her life. Now Plant,Orb and the Earth are in danger of another War. Kira and co must stop this from happening. The only chance they have is to get Kagome. Will they get Kagome in time to stop the War and will she help them ? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha nor do I own Gundam Seed, but I own Karusu and Eve. I created them so they are mine.**

**Pairing : Kagome/Athrun, light Kira/Lacus, Shinn/Luna.**

**Note: This Story was inspired by** Devil-Babe-911 **because I read her story "Lady Strike " and loved** **it** **from the first Chapter on.**

After they searched for Kagome they found her in a room behind the Lab. The room itself was very simple. White walls with some pictures of Kagome,her family and Sango on it. A desk that looked very worn out and a dresser on the other wall with a broken and worn out door.

Kagome is lying on an old mattress with an old and ripped stuff bunny in her arms staring at the wall. All looked at her helplessly. Each of them had tried talking to her ever since they had found her here but none of them had managed to get any kind of response. She barely breathed, her skin was deathly pale and tears are still falling from her face.

Kira was at a loss, he didn't know how to help her. He had only felt this useless once before and that was when he was unable to save Fly and Toru from death. She was completely unresponsive now, even when someone touched her. She just continued to stare at the wall. He wasn't surprised that she was taking the true so hard because since he and the others had the chance to get to know her, they felt that she was a gently soul with a warm heart and to hear that your family was killed and that only for revenge must be like a fist in the face for her.

So after half an hour of trying to get her to respond to one of them they gave up and decided, with a heavy heart, to return to Midoriko to wait there for her.

"Ahh I see that you are back but where is Kagome Sama ? "

" we are sorry Midoriko but Kagome is not responding to any of us at the moment. All she does is lying on her mattress and staring at the wall " answered Athrun as he sat down on the ground with his back on the wall. The others seeing this did the same.

" Mhhh it does not surprise me that she reacted that way. Give her time, she will come to terms with it and come back here. "

" Yeah I think that you a right but what will we do now ? How do we stop Naraku ? " asked Cagalli as she thought about all the pain Naraku already inflicted on her sister and her family.

" Naraku is a very cruel man indeed but you must stop him or he will destroy everything in his path. He loves killing and has no problems killing woman and children. He does not fear death, so he will not stop is plans for revenge for anything. He loves to turn people against each other and knows how to play with their feelings very well. He will turn this world to darkness if nobody stops him. Never ever make the mistake and believe anything he tells you. He has many people fighting for him because he lies to them, promising a better future or what ever they want, thus turning them on his side. The ones that are not so simple blinded by him are killed or forced by him to fight for him. He will use your loved ones against you thus bending you to his will. That is one of the reasons Karusu had such good control over Kagome. He used Sango to keep Kagome in line, telling her he kill her or experiment on her if Kagome doesn't do her job correct. "

Athrun and the others didn't believe the cruelty of this man. How heartless he could be, using people against each other, promising them things and what not, to do his dirty work. They didn't even know or seen him yet and yet they hated him allready. They wondered how they never had any idea about him and his plans. How did he do it ? How did all of this go unnoticed by anyone ?

But before they could think more about it Midoriko continued " Yo see Kagomes first kill was a 12 year old boy and his mother. Both were Coordinators and the mothers husband was a Pilot for Mobile armours. He got a message to join Naraku but refused. So Naraku send a message to Karusu giving Kagome the job to eliminate the family. Kagome screamed and begged Karusu not to send her, saying they were innocent and didn't deserve to die. Karusu quiet angered by Kagomes attidute,snarled in her face how he would punish Sango if she didn't do it. Kagome scared for Sango fulfiled the mission. As she came back she was in tears. Enraged at Karusu, she attacked him. That was the first time ever that Kagome lost completly control of her Seed. She nearly killed him and left a big scar on his left cheek. He still has that scar because for some reason it will not heal, but I know it is because of Kagomes pain and hatred for him. The Father of the family Kagome killed, had nothing to life for, so a week later he joined Naraku. After that day Kagome lost her innocents piece by piece. In every mission she needed to kill someone, a little of her died with them. The smiles and the laughing you see her do so often are only her mask nothing more. The "real" Kagome died a long time ago. The last time I saw her "real " self was when she was a child and even then she was not showing much emotions, but now she is only a shadow of her real self nothing more."

After her story, the boys were all enraged. How dare that fucking bastard do that to her. Sending her to kill innocent people who had done nothing. Killing Kagome bit by bit. Yes the Boys were quiet lived by what Naraku and Karusu did.

Cagalli on the other hand was in tears. Her poor sister didn't deserve the pain she had gone threw. How hard and painful it must have been to kill this people to save your friend from punishment. To know you where the killing hand that killed all those innocent people.

Just at that moment they heard the sound of steps and a second later they saw Kagome walking to them.

" Hi I am sorry that I took so long but I needed a moment to think about it all. I didn't mean to be such a burden to you guys "

Shinn and the others shook their heads at her. " No Kagome it is allright.I don't know what I would have done if I was in your shoes, so we understand that you needed a little time to think it threw. "

Smiling at him she said " thanks I really needed it but if you want we can go now, I am ready ".

Looking at her smiling face they now understood what Midoriko meant when she said that it was fake. The smile didn't reach her eyes and her eyes are showing the pain she feels to smile at them. Everyone wondered, if the beatiful smile they saw her gave them in the Lab was fake, how would a real smile look on her pretty face ? They bet it would be breathtaking. Each one of them swearing to do anything to see it soon.

" Ok Lets go Lacus and the others a surely waiting for us allready " said Athrun as he and the others stood up. Prepaired to go but just then a voice interuppts them " You will not go anywhere if I have anything to say about it "

As they turned they saw 5 men in black clothing standing in front of them. The leader, a man with short blond hair and green eyes,had Kagome in his arms, holding a gun at her temple.

Kira and the others stood frozen to the ground " let her go she didn't do anything to you "

" hahaha why should I ? I got the mission to bring this little missy directly to Karusu. You see he misses his experiment terrible. So he send me to fetch her for him. "

" Ha. Do you even know who you are holding buddy ? " said Kagome as she started to struggle in his arms.

" Ohh don't worry your pretty little head about warned me not to underestimate you. So please stop struggeling or I will be dared to use this gun on you and I can promise it will not be pretty if I do. Mhh or maby I should get a taste of you, you are quiet beatuiful you know ". Holding her tighter and licking her cheek.

Disguted at him Kagome keeps her head down for a minute before smashing it in the leaders face breaking his nose on impact. The leader not prepaired for her sudden attack drops the gun to hold his nose, thus letting go of Kagome, giving her time to roll on the floor to grab the gun shooting the Leader in the forehead with it. Kira and Athrun seeing this jumped the other 4 guys.

Kira kicking one in the chest and tripping the second as he saw him coming. After standing up he kicked the second one in the face thus ending his fight.

Athrun in the meantime delivered a jaw breaking punch to the first guy and punshed the second one in his gut before ending it with a chop to the back of his neck.

Shinn, Yzack and Cagalli, who watched the fights carefully to jumb in if they needed it, run up to them. " Are you all allright ? Who were this guys ? Man you really cleaned the floor with them."

"Yeah they where easy to beat " answered Kira.

" Man Kagome you really a scary when you fight "

" Yeah sorry about that Athrun. I didn't mean to take it that far. "

Athrun only looked at her before he smiled, patting her head " It's ok I would have done the same so no worry, but let us get out of here now, I am very sure that there will be more to come. "

" Ok I will meet you out there in a minute. I will fly Midoriko out there and then from there out we can meet again so that I can follow you ok ? " said Kagome as she started to walk to Midoriko. Jumping up to the platform again, she pushed another button on Midorikos chest to open the Cockpit. Before she can sit in it, Kira yelled at her " Ok Kagome. We will be waiting at the front of the Base for you. " Nodding at him she watched them walk out of the dock before getting in the Cockpit.

" Ok Midi ( from here on I will use the Name Midi ok ^^ ) lets go "

" Yes Kagome Sama " said Midi as she started to fly out of the dock.

As she started to reach the front of the base she saw a white, red and blue Gundam ( Shinn ), a pink Gundam ( Cagalli ) with red on the chest, a mostly blue Gundam with a little white here and there ( Yzack ), a mostly red and golden Gundam ( Athrun ) and a white,blue and red Gundam with big blue wings( Kira ). Flying nearer to them she said " Wow the Gundams you have are very impressiv "

" Thanks mine is called Freedom "

" Duel "

" Destiny "

" Justice "

" Srike Rush "

" Wow they are really amazing and I thought only mine was a hightec model "

" Yeah most where made after the second war " said Athrun.

" Ok we can talk about this later how about you lead the way now. I am sure your friends are waiting for us "

" You are right, we took longer than we planed. Ok Lets go " said Kira.

After getting nods from everyone he flew his Gundam in the direction of Plant. He couln't wait to see the others faces when they bring Kagome with them.

**A\N: Hey ^^ I am sooo happy for all the nice Reviews I got and I hope you will all read my story till the end . Some of you told me I need to look more for spelling and grammar problems I have and you are right. The problem is I am from Germany so my english is not the best out I can, I erase the errors I did in the chapters but some of them are still slipping threw so please go easy on me when it is not perfect in the end. So Kagome will finally meet the others in the next chapter and a challenge will be made so look out for chapter 4 and please review. **

**Ja Ne **

**Angelwings21 ^^**


	4. Chapter 5

**Summary: InuYasha/Gundam Seed Crossover. Kagome is a Coordinator who was used as an experiment all her life. Now Plant,Orb and the Earth are in danger of another war. Kira and co must stop this from happening. The only chance they have is to get Kagome. Will they get Kagome in time to stop the war ? Will she help them ? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha nor do I own Gundam Seed, but I own Karusu, Eve and Jin. I created them so they are mine.**

**Pairing : Kagome/Athrun, light Kira/Lacus, Shinn/Luna.**

**Note: This Story was inspired by** Devil-Babe-911 **because I read her story "Lady Strike " and loved** **it** **from the first Chapter on.**

**On Plant : **

After they landed in the dock, Kira and the others could see the others there and many soldiers standing beside them pointing guns at Kagomes cockpit.

With a sign Ahrun and the others floated over to them " please lower your weapons she will do nothing to any of you ". After they put the weapons down Athrun walked up to Kagomes cockpit " It's ok Kagome you can come out now, they will do nothing to you ".

After a moment the cockpit opened and Kagome came out of it. Athrun giving her a hand, to help her get down on the floor with him.

Kagome looked nervous around her before bowing to them " Hello, my name is Kagome Higurashi. Its a pleasure to meet you "

The others only looked at her stunned before Lacus walked over with a smile on her face " Nice to meet you too. I heard many great things about you and your Gundam. I am happy to finally meet you and hope we will be good friends."

Kagome smiled at her, liking this new girl with long pink hair and soft blue eyes.

Giving her a soft smile back, Lacus turned to the others " let's go to the conference room. I am sure we have many things to discuss."

As they made their way out of the dock, Kagome looked at the new people now in the group. Before her was a man and a woman talking to each other. The man had short blond her and blue eyes, he is dressed in a white uniform. The woman has shoulder long brown hair and deep brown eyes. She to was dressed in a white uniform but had the stripes for captain on it.

Mu seeing her checking him over, turned to her and said " Hi there I am Mu La Flaga and second commander on the Archangel and beside me is Murrue Ramius the captain of the Archangel. Its nice to meet the legendary pilot of the Hope Gundam. "

Blushing at being caught she said " its nice to meet you too and I am sorry I didn't mean to stare "

" hahahah its no problem. I mean what man would complain to be stared at by a beautiful girl like you ".

Blushing even more she saw Murrue Ramius coming up to him and hitting his head " Grrr Mu stop that you are embrassing the poor girl ".

Holding his head from the pain he turned to her " ok ok I am sorry allright " before beeing on his way again. Kagome only looking after them.

" Don't mind him he is always this way with girls. By the way I am Lunamaria Hawke but everybody calls me Luna " said a pretty girl with short lilac hair and blue eyes to Kagome.

" And I am her sister Meyrin Hawke " said a girl with long red hair in two ponytails and blue eyes.

"oh its nice to meet you two too and can I ask a question ? " said Kagome as she smiled at them. Seeing them nod she asked " who are the boys beside Yzack ? Are they pilots too ? "

" Thats Dearka Elsman and Nicol Amalfi and yes they are both pilots for Gundams. Dearka is Yzacks best friend and pilots the Buster Gundam and Nicol was together with them and Athrun on the same team, in the first war. He pilots the Blitz Gundam. " answered Luna her.

" Wow almost everyone I meet can pilot a Gundam. It's realy impressiv because to my time not many could pilot such hightec Gundams " said Kagome with big eyes.

" Yeah I know what you mean. The the first time I piloted a Gundam I was scared because I only piloted Ginns so far. That was one of the reasons why I had problems with piloting the Gundam at first but after a moment I got used to it and now I have no problems piloting it. " said Luna.

Before Kagome could say one more word they arrived at the conference room.

As everybody got in and sat down, Kagome only looked around the room not knowing where to sit.

" Kagome you can have the seat between Shinn and Athrun " said Lacus as she saw Kagomes problem.

Walking over to the seat, Kagome sat down.

" Ok now that all are sitting, let's start with discussing what happend till now " said Lacus as she looked at Kira and the others. As Kira stands up to tell his report, everybody not on the mission payed attention to him, wanting to hear what happend on the mission.

So Kira started with telling them how he and his Team searched for Kagome, how they found her and woke her up, how they got to know her a little, how they met Kagomes Hope Gundam and how they could speak with her. After that the painful things where spoken of. Who Naraku was and how he killed Kagomes parents in cold blood. How he and Karusu used Kagome for their dirty work. The punishments Kagome and Sango had to go threw at Karusus hands. The reason Naraku wanted war and at last the battle they had at the dock.

After explaining everything and answering questions left and right, the room felt into a stunnend silence. Nobody believing the things they just heard.

Kagome was quiet the entire time, looking down at the table. Her bangs shielding her face, not wanting to see the pity in their eyes.

**( I don't want and need their pity. I am strong enough now to face my past head on. So please don't look at me like that. I don't want it. ) **

The others seeing this tryed to reassure her.

" Kagome we do not pity you, we are just sad about what happend to you " said Kira

" Yeah why should I pity someone who is strong, someone who lifed after the hell they put them threw " said Yzack. All the others saying something similiar to her.

" thank you for not pitying me because that is the last thing I want. Yes my past is a dark one but that doesn't mean I want pity from anyone. " said Kagome as she finally looked up at them.

Before she could say more the meeting was interrupted by the public-adress system " Lady Lacus here is someone who wishes to speak with you on the screen. He says it is about the war ."

" Put him threw " said Lacus as she watched the screen. After a moment they saw a man in a white coat, red shoulder long hair and green eyes staring at them.

Before anyone can stop her Kagome jumps on her feet and hissed out " Karusu "

Everbody shoked by this turn of events turns to the screen again.

" Ahhhh as I thought my little birdie is here. To think how hurt I was to hear that you escaped the cage I put you in, before Naraku could see you"

" What do you want, bastard ? I know you long enough to know that you knew I would be here."

" Oh my dear did you kiss your mother with this mouth of yours ? Oh I forgot you can't have because she is dead "

" First I am not and will never be your dear and second leave my mother out of this " snarled Kagome at him with rage all over her pretty face.

" Oh but my dear you where always the prettiest when enraged. It gives your eyes a sexy deadly sparkel that your mother would have envied, if she would have lived long enough to see it but let us come to buisness now " said Karusu with a grin.

Narrowed eyes watched him as everyone else looked between the two. Most people wouldn't notice but they saw the clench of her jaw, the balled up fists, the flash of her eyes to their Seed form and the enraged glare she send Karusu. All this was telling them that she was ready to snap soon.

" Naraku purpose a challenge to you "

" What is the challenge ? " asked Kagome warily, not trusting this turn of events.

" You and one of his best fighters will battle. It will be a face to face battle without Gundams. If he wins you will surrender and join Naraku in the war. "

" What happens should I win ? What will I get ? " asked Kagome glaring at him.

" IF you win then Naraku will let you stay with your new " friends " he spat the word friends out as if it tasted nasty in his mouth before he continued " to die with them in this war and he will not destroy Orb with his new toxic. You see I worked on a new toxic for him that could kill thousands without a fight. This toxic is the deadliest I ever made. You only need to smell it and your body will shut down after a few days, killing you very slowly and painfully. Think about what it will do when it is shot by someone at Orb. They would all die. "

Everybody was speechless. How could he do something like that. It was no fair because Kagome can't refuse it or thousands would die because of her.

" So that is the catch huh ? I had known you would do anything so that I can't refuse the challenge. You want me to fight no matter what do you not ? "

In a very maniac voice he said " yes it was a long time ago I have seen you fight. So I would take great pleasure to see you do it again. After all you are my little killing machine "

Balling her fist even tighter, cutting her hands with her nails and letting blood drop on the floor, Kagome replied " I accept; who do I fight and when ? "

" Excellent you will fight against Jin " said Karusu giving her a grin because he knew how she would react.

Kagome froze. Fear coming in her eyes now as she started to breath heavily. She remembered him and how she wished she wouldn't. Everybody looked at her with deep concern.

" Ahhh I can now see the fear in your eyes. That means you remember him. After all he was the only fighter who nearly killed you on a mission. After the fight with him you came back to the Lab near death and in a coma for 2 whole months. But not only that he nearly raped you too. Only your high skills saved you that day. He was the only mission where you not minded to kill because he was a murderer and rapist. Killing children and raping their mothers before killing them too. He didn't care who he killed only that the price for the kill was high, but you failed to kill him and now he will fight you again. Tell me do you think you can win against him ? Can you even fight against one of your worst nightmares ? asked Karasu as he started to laugh. Looking at her with a bemused expression on his face.

Kagome snapping out of her shock snarled at him " You think that will stop me ? To get me to back down from the fight ? No, you know me long enough to know, that I never back down from a fight. Yes he nearly killed and raped me so what ? You think I am to scared to face him because of what he did to me ? Then I must say you are stupid. If anything it gives me all the more reason to kill him. You know as much as I do, that I never forgave myself for the deaths he caused after our fight. Because of my mistake, many died. Now I have finally the chance to make it up to them. To kill him and by doing that to finally free their souls so they can rest in piece. "

" Mhhh we will see my little birdie, we will see. The fight will be in 2 days on the little Island, south from Orb. You can bring the others too. I am sure they would love to see you in action. Oh and I will bring Naraku. Till then my dear. " and with that the screen shut off, leaving the room in stunned silence.

Kagome sunk heavily in her seat letting out a growl of frustration. The others seeing this became concerned.

Shinn placed a hand on her shoulder " Don't worry we will all stand beside you when you fight. "

Shaking her head Kagome said " It's not that. I just don't know if I can even beat him. If he is the same as last time, it will be very difficult to beat him. "

" What do you mean ? Sure you had a hard fight and nearly got killed last time but you are stronger now are you not ? "

Looking around the room Kagome let out a sign " Yes I am stronger now but I am sure he is as well or Karusu wouldn't have made the challenge. He knows I will have to give everything in this fight. You see last time I was very lucky to escape with my life because Jin is a very special case. He is very strong maybe even stronger than me but what makes him so dangerous are his abilities. Like me he has special powers. How he got them nobody knows. One of his powers is his insane strength. One hit can end it all. ( Yes I gave him the same strength as Sakura and Tsunade from Naruto ^^ ) I am lucky enough that his insane strength is not working on me. If he hits me it will hurt yes but I will not die, like many others did after a hit from him. Like me he can shot energy balls at his opponents, only difference is that his are blue and mine pink. He is a very dangerous opponent in battle and what makes it even harder is the fact, that I can't put down my guard around him. Sure you should never put your guard down in battle but in most battles I fought my opponents where never to strong, so I could relax more when fighting them, but with him I can't do that because like me he is a Coordinator who can control his Seed to perfection. "

"You saw me and Sango fighting with our Seed did you not ?" asked Kagome as she looked at them. Seeing the nods from everybody she continued " then you all know that you shouldn't use it to long or you get a big headache from it. A fact that is very dangerous in battle because you lose your concentration, making you an easy target for your opponent. I can use mine only for an hour. Jin doesn't have that problem. He can use his Seed endless without getting a headache from it. "

The 3 siblings of Kagome couldn't believe what they where hearing. Their little sister was nearly killed and raped by that monster and now she must face him again. Not only that but he was insanely strong too. What would had happened if they didn't know that she was their sister and was killed before they found her ? They would have never known. What was even more worse for them was the thought, that they weren't there to protect her.

Athrun was in a rage. How dare that bastard . How dare he even try to touch Kagome in such a way. Yes Athrun was very enraged about the fact that someone would dare to harm her in such a way. He would kill the bastard himself but it was not his place as of right now. No he would let Kagome get her revenge on him. But he swore in his mind to protect her from now on. No one would ever lift a hand to her, not when he has anything to say about it.

Lacus felt very sad for Kagome. The burden she must shoulder, should be put on no one, but Lacus could see the sad true now. Kagome must fight again or Orb will be destroyed and thousand will die. The price is to high as that Kagome could refuse. There is no other way. Kagome must fight and win this battle or all will be lost. Lacus knows this but her heart screams to her to think of another way. A way where Kagome is protected from harm. Where Kagome can be herself and start to learn to smile again. A way where no war is fought and where you can live in piece. But sadly Lacus can't see any other way.

The others in the room thought the same as those 5. After a while of thinking they decided that they could do nothing but help prepare Kagome for the fight in 2 days. And with this came the next question , where would Kagome stay from now on ?.

After many back and fourths they decided to let her stay with Athrun at his Villa because he had the biggest house and he knows her already. Her Gundam would stay here, ready when she needed it. It didn't made sense to them, to let her stay with one of the others because she didn't know them yet. Sure she knows Kira, Cagalli, Shinn and Yzak allready but Kira lived with the children and Lacus together so there is not enough room. Cagalli has to much work to do at the moment to take care of Kagome. Shinn has only an small apartment, so that is a no again and Yzak has the same reasons as Cagalli. That leaves only Athrun. ( A fact that makes him really happy, to take care of the girl he starts to like.^^ ).

After promising Kagome to be there for her when the fight took place, they left. Each going there own way, leaving Kagome with Athrun.

" So do you live here on Plant ? " asked Kagome as they made their way to the garage to get Athruns car.

" Yeah. For a little while I lived on Orb to protect Cagalli as her bodyguard but after that I came back here. "

" Oh so Cagalli is your girlfriend ? Then is it ok with her when I live with you ? " asked Kagome.

Athrun smiled at her " No Cagalli is not my girlfriend. She was always like a sister to me. She really helped me out a lot of times. I was supposed to be engaged with Lacus Clyne but both of us didn't feel anything more than friendship for each other so Cagalli helped with breaking it off. And no it is no problem for you to live with me. To tell the true I am quiet happy about it because since my parents death in the Bloody Valentine war, the house is quiet empty with just me. So I am happy to have you now live in it. "

Returning the smile he gave her they remained in an pieceful silence till they reached the car. Getting in the car both shared a last smile before Athrun started the car and drove off to his House.

**A\N:Some of my friends wondered about some things in my story. So here are the answers. **

**Yes Nicol is alive in my story because in my Story he never died, like on TV. Here he did fight against Kira but he was not killed by him.**

**Yes Toru is dead and yes he was killed by Athrun. The fight happened exactly like in the series, only difference is that Nicol lived.**

**In my Story Athrun and Cagalli where never IN love !!!!!! Yes everything happened like in the series but without the romance between the two. Don't get me wrong, the strong bond between the two is still there but it is a sibling like bond in here. **

**Oh and if I am lucky, I have a beta who will help me with my grammar and spelling a little. Her name is ****SakuraBlossom24**** and she writes very good stories herself. Her new story has the name "****A Miko's Timeless Love " and is a Inuyasha / Gundam Seed Crossover, with a Kagome/ Athrun pairing. So I hope you will take a look ^^( If you don't find it look under my favourites for it ). Look out for chapter five and review again. ^^ **

**Till then **

**Piotessa**


	5. True Power

**Summary: InuYasha/Gundam Seed is a Coordinator who was used as an experiment all her Plant,Orb and the Earth are in danger of another war. Kira and co must stopp this from happening. The only chance they have is to get Kagome. Will they get Kagome in time to stopp the war ? Will she help them ? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha nor do I own Gundam Seed, but I own Karusu and Eve. I created them so they are mine.**

**Pairing : Kagome/Athrun, light Kira/Lacus, Shinn/Luna.**

**Note: This Story was inspired by ****Devil-Babe-911**** because I read her story "Lady Strike " and loved it from the first Chapter on.**

As they arrived at the mansion, Kagome could only stand there with her jaw hitting the floor. It was a breath taking sight to see. The mansion was gigantic with vines covering it, giving it a ferrytale view. It was white with little Angels sitting on the roofs and a very big Garden. In the middle of the entrance was a fountain with flowers growing around it.

After they left the car and Athrun showed her her room the time flew for Kagome. Over the time she stayed at Athruns mansion she started to get close to him and the others. They helped her a great deal with her training and took very good care of her,especially Athrun. He was there for her at night when the nightmares of her past haunted her. Holding her threw the night and telling her he was there for her. He was there when she only needed to speak to someone about her problems. He was there when she needed a shoulder to cry on.

Now every free time she had she trained with Athrun or one of the others ( who came over as often as they could ), preparing and helping her for her battle. She only slept and ate when Athrun or one of the others pushed her to it. Many times they needed to drag Kagome from her training to eat something or to take a nap. They even needed to carry her one time because she fainted in the middle of her training.

Now they had only one hour left and the others would bring the Archangel, Eternal and the Kusanagi with them, just to be on the save side should anything happen. Kagomes Gundam was on the Archangel if she needed it. A fact that relaxed Kagomes mind a little. To know that the others had her back if she needed it. Yes she needed them more then they would ever know. Kagome knew that this time she must win this battle alone but it was a very good feeling to know that the people you cared about would be right beside you the entire time.

Kagome knew she would win, she needed to, or all would be lost and Orb destroyed. She wouldn't, couldn't let that happen so with new determition she left the room to meet the others.

On the battelfield:

AsKagome and the others (Murrue Ramius, Mu La Flaga and Lacus stayed on their ships so they could command should there be a sudden attack, but they see and hear everything on their Screens ) walked to their destination they could allready see Karusu and two men, who they guessed where Naraku and Jin, waiting.

" Ahh you are finally here my dear. For a moment I thought you wouldn't show but the price for not coming was to high was it not my dear?" stated Karusu as he came up to them.

" Shut your trap Karusu I didn't come here to chat with you " hissed Kagome.

" Sure Sure my dear but before we start let me introduce you to my Boss. After all he only came to see you " said Karusu as a tall man with wavy long black her and deep, evil chrimson eyes walked up to them. He was dressed in a black button up shirt and fitting black pants. Over his shirt was a long white trenshcoat.

" Kukuku so you are the daughter of Midoriko. You really almost look like her. It is really a shame that she lived not longer. I am sure she would have been proud " said Naraku with a cruel smile on his face.

Before Kagome could stop and think about what she was doing she raised a fist and aimed a punch at Narakus face.

At the last second he catches her fist, holding it at a death grip " tsk tsk a fiesty one I see. Kukuku that will come in handy when you will be joining us " said Naraku before dropping her fist. Sending her one last glance he started to walk to the end of the field.

" hehehe he really must like you or you would be dead by now. If you think Jin is bad never fight Naraku. The last time he tested Jins abilitys in a fight he nearly killed him in 5 minutes flat. Ahh now that I meation it. JIIIINNN come here." Stated Karusu.

As they saw a young man of the age of ca. 27 walk up to them, they at first couldn't believe that this was the man who nearly raped and killed Kagome but as he got closer and they could see him clearly they believed it. Jin had deep blue hair like Athrun that was in a braid reaching his knees and amber eyes. He was very tall and very well musceld. He was dressed in a tight white muscel shirt and blue jeans, that where ripped at the knees. On his feet where black and white tennis shoes. All in all he was very handsome but they could see the evil gleam in his eyes. His posture screamed power and he was stalking up to them like a tiger his prey. They could nearly feel the power rolling of him. Oh yes after seeing and feeling him now, they could believe that he was one of Kagomes worst nightmares. As they looked at Kagome they could feel the hate rolling of of her in waves as she glared at him.

" hello my sweet its been along time since I last saw you. I really missed you." His voice was very soft and deep as he purred at her.

" Shut you dam trap before I do it for you " hissed Kagome at him as she balled her fists, ready to smash his face in.

" Oh I wouldn't do that if I where you " stated Karusu as he pulled a little disc out of his pocket.

" Why not ? and what is that ? " growled Kagome, having enough of this game allready.

" That my dear is the disc for my toxic. You see we put a container with the toxic somewhere in Orb and if I push this little button here it will go bummmm and the toxic will get free." Said Karusu and held the disc up, showing her the little red buttom on it before continued " the reason why I stopped you is because this battle will not start before I say so. Is that clear enough for you ? "

Kagome shut her mouth before she could say something she shouldn't and only nodded at him.

" Ahh that is good. Now down to buisness. You both go to the center of the field now " said Karusu and pointed to the center.

Having no choice in the matter Kagome did what he said. The others following her but as they came closer to the center they walked a little beside it to the end of the field opposide from Naraku. All of them where very worried and nervous about Kagomes fight and wished they could do something but they couldn't, that was why they looked all with nervous and concernd faces at Kagome who now stood in the middle of the field and face to face with Jin who was grinning at her.

" Ok opponets are you ready ? " called Karusu as he stood beside Naraku. Seeing them getting in their fighting stances and looking at him with determition in their eyes he called " Fight "

Both did not move for a moment till Jin charged her with lighting speed. Kagome seeing this dropped to the ground tripping him. Jin not caring in the last just flipped over and tryed to punch Kagome with his fist in the face. Kagome sidstepped his fist and delivered a tackle that would have broken a normal humans neck in seconds. Jin went flying back, right threw a big boulder and in the dirt.

Jin standing up as if nothing happend got a big grin on his face and started snickering at her.

" What are you snickering at ? " asked Kagome with an dangerous tone. She hated when he mocked her.

" You have gotten stronger since last time but in the end you will lose and then you will be mine to do with as I please "

Kagome glared at him " What do you mean ? "

" Oh Karasu didn't tell you about the price I get when I win ? Mhh you see Naraku promised me that if I would win this battle you would be mine to do what I want with as long as you can fight when he needs you. So I will take great pleasure in breaking this free spirit of yours and make you my slave for life " said Jin as he stated to laugh in a insane way.

" Never, never will I be a slave to you. I will kill you and save Orb. Even if it's the last thing I do, I make sure you will die and should I die here I will not go alone I will drag you with me to hell" screamed Kagome at him.

" Heheh let's see if you able too after I am threw with you. Playtime is over now my dear" said Jin as his eyes started to go blank.

The others who stood stunned on the spot cursed as they saw his eyes changing.

" Dammit he is useing his Seed now and if what Kagome told us about him is true, he can use it endless." said Athrun clenching his fists at the rage he was feeling at Jin now.

" but she was winning was she not ? maby when she uses her Seed too she will defat him fast enough " said Luna as she looked worried at Kagome.

" Don't be certain of that. You forgot that when you use Seed your abilitys go higher too. As of now we didn't see much of his abilitys that Kagome told us of. So I think he will combine them now, which will make it even more dangerous for Kagome " said Yzak as he too looked at Kagome.

Suddenly Luna yelled " Look she too is useing Seed now. All looked at Kagome and sure enough her eyes where blank pink now.

" Ahh Seed too huh. Haha give up Kagome you straine yourself when useing it. "

" I will not give up just because you said so and we will see, who of us has the last laugh in the end Jin " growled Kagome.

Suddenly Jin vanished only to appear at Kagomes back lifting a fist to hit her in the back. Kagome seeing the fist coming, crouched and send her elbow back to hit his gut. In the last second Jin catches her arm. Drawing her to him he flipped her over his shoulder, sending her flying. As she flew threw the air he fired a blue glowing energy ball at her back, sending her threw 5 boulders and buried her under some heavy rocks.

The others cryed her name in a panic now, fearing the worst allready.

After a moment the ground on the field started to shake sending most of them off balance. As the shaking stopped the ground around the rocks where Kagome was buried exploded, sending rocks flying in every direction. As they looked closer they saw Kagome jumping out of the rocks, flying threw the air, before she landed before Jin. She had a huge cut on her cheek now and many little scratches on her body from the rocks but other than that she looked fine.

After a moment of standing there Jins leg shot up but Kagome blocked it. His fist came next but Kagome catched that two, ceasing his attack on her and giving her the chance to draw him down to her, kicking his jaw with her knee and sending him upwards in the air. Kagome then jumped up after him and send a whole volley of glowing pink eneregy balls at him, hitting him and creating a huge crater in the ground where he crashed in it.

He slowly stood from where he landed. The others could now see that he too had many scratches and a long cut above his left eyebrow.

Jin narrowed his eyes at her " You damm bitch. You will pay for that "

Kagome could feel his power building up and a moment later he had blue power crackeling around his arms. Kagome knowing this move hardend her stance. She knew if he hit her now it would hurt like hell.

With a grin he charged at her as he reached her, he was reppelled by a pink energy shield around Kagome. Distracted he didn't see Kagome vanish before him only for him to feel pain in his back as she send him flying threw a tree at the end of the field, sending splinters from it around him cutting him up even more.

Getting up and glaring at her from accross the field he pulled a dagger out of his pockets.

" Oh getting so weak allready to use weapons now ? " asked Kagome as she glared at him.

Letting out a snarl at her remark he shot forward, dagger ready. Kagome pulling out her own dagger parried his as he reached her. Looked togehter now they glared daggers at each other.

" Why don't you give up allready my pet ? I don't want to kill you because where is the fun in that, when I can play with you as much as I want when I beat you in this fight "

" As if. You are so disgusting to me. I would fuck a frog before ever coming to you " snarled Kagome in his face.

Endraged at her remark, Jin pushed more power in his arms sending her off balance and giving him a chance to cut a deep gash in her left side with his dagger.

With a painfull cry she jumped back from him. Holding her side, blood flowing all over her hand and on the ground, she looked at him with wide painfull eyes.

" Tsk you should have known not to anger me in such a way my pet. Now look at what I had to do to you " said Jin with an evil smile directed at her.

" shut up " snarled Kagome right back as she tryed to get her breath back.

The others to shoked to move watched with wide eyes.

" Oh god we must help her " screamed Luna in a panic now.

" It pains me greatly to say this but we can't " said Kira with tears in his eyes at the pain his sister must be in.

With wide fearfull eyes Luna turns to him " What the fuck do you mean? He will kill her if we don't !!!!

Shinn liftted a hand on her shoulder stopping her ranting " thats enough Luna. I know how you must feel. I don't like it either but we can't do anything or Kagome wil be the loser of this battle. Don't forget what happens should she lose. "

" He is right Luna. I want nothing more but to go and help her but she will be declaired the loser should I do it " said Athrun with a bitter smile on his handsome face.

" but what can we do then ? I mean look at her, shes bleeding all over the ground now and shes exhausted. Many people would not notice it but I can see the strain her Seed puts on her. If she continues she will colapse " said Luna with a fearfull look in her eyes as she saw Kagome struggeling to stand up.

" We can do nothing but believe in her. She is stronger than we think. Have faith that she will do it " said Yzak as he too looked at Kagome.

Silence. After that all are watching Kagome slowly stand up.

" Ahh so you did get up my pet. Then lets continue. Soon you will be to weak to stand and I will win. Its only a matter of time now "

" Shut up and make your move allready if you are so sure of that " snarled Kagome as she prepaired herself for his next attack.

The others could see she looked different now. She looked more concentraited and had a hard, cold look to her eyes. And at ones they understood why. Before this moment the fight was a testing, for her to see how strong Jin had gotten and how hard she must fight to beat him, to see his fighting skills since the last fight and now that she knows how he fights she is prepaired for him. Now she will give everything that she can, but the look in Jins eyes told them that he knows this little fact too. So he too will fight with everything now. For her sake and that of Orb they hoped she would win.

Sudenly he was behind her " heheh let's end it "

The others got huge eyes. He was so fast they couln't even see him move.

Jumping away from him and in the air, Kagome threw 5 energy daggers at him.

Jin dodged all but one, as it struck his left leg. Jumping in the air he dodged the incoming leg from Kagome and send her with a kick flying to the floor creating another crater. Kagome not waiting vanished only to appair at Jins back sending another 5 energy balls at his unprotected back. Jin sencing the danger dodged all 5 but was not prepaired for Kagomes incoming leg.

All they could hear was the sickening crack as she broke his jaw and send him in the ground.

Slowly standing up from the ground he wiped the blood from his now bleeding lips before smashing his fist in the ground, cracking the earth and forcing rocks and boulders to fly at Kagome.

Erecting a bright pink shield Kagome charged at him threw the depris. Her schield holding strong the entire time and protecting her from the rock and boulders. As she reached him she lifted her own dagger cutting deep in his right leg before jumping away from him.

Snarling Jin sinks to his knees before glaring daggers of hell at her. 5 seconds later he darted at her sending a flurry of enraged kicks and punsches at her. Kagome blocks many of them but some good blows landed on her too. Her left collarbone and 5 of her rips are now broken and she is slowing down. To end his attack Jin graps Kagome by the hair and threw her in a big tree, snaping it in two.

Snarling softly it was clear to them that she was in a great deal of pain now, charged him, tripping him with her feet before sitting on his chest and delivering blows left and right at him. Jin now having broken rips too, used his legs to throw her off of him sending her crashing to the ground to the left of the clearing. Attacking her again he got a hold of her right arm and with a sickening crunch broke her wrist.

With a painfull cry Kagome send a fist in his face making him fly back. Falling to her knees, Kagome cradelt her broken wrist close to her, staring daggers at Jin.

Jin not feeling any better with all the wounds he got from her stared right back at her. After a moment he slowly stood up and charged at her. Kagome still sitting on her knees did nothing only looked at him as he came closer to her.

The others seeing this screamed at her to get out of the way but Kagome didn't she only sat there. As Jin came nearer and nearer to where she was, the screams of the others got louder.

As Jin reached her and liftet a fist to end it, Kagomes head snapped up looking at him with determition before dodging his fist and lifting her own lighting fast, rammed the hidden dagger in her hand deep in his gut. Jin shoked, looked down he stutterd " hhh-hhoow ? Wh-en did y-ou ? "

" it's easy. Never let your guard down not even when your opponent is on his knees " answered Kagome with a cold look in her eyes.

" You stupid bitch "

Twisting the dagger in his gut before ripping it out and letting him staggering back from her, she only said " I win "

Jin looked at her stunnend for a minute before his eyes rolled up and he dropped dead to the ground.

Seeing her winning Naraku and Karusu fleed as fast as they came, leaving the disc lying on the ground.

Slowly and painfully Kagome got on her feet before walking over it and picking it up. She looked at it before turning to the others who where running to her.

As they reached her, she was bombared with questions.

" are you allright Kagome ? " asked Athrun

" that was amazing " said Luna

" You did it " said Cagalli with tears in her eyes

" Good job Kagome " said Kira with a smile directed at her.

" Where are you hurt ? " asked Shinn with a worried look in his eyes.

" Ok OK guys take it easy. How are you ? Are you all allright ? " interupted Kagome.

" We are all ok but what about you ? " said Kira.

" I am ok but I...... " before Kagome could finish she fainted. As she startet to fall Athrun catched her before she could crash in the floor.

The others quiet shoked at that, decided after a moment to bring her as fast as they could to the Archangel for treatment.

**A\N: So here is finally chapter 5. I thank you all for your reviews and hope I get more in the future ^^ Ahhh before I forget I tryed to erase my writing errors from my first chapters and hope it is better now but sadly to say I have still no beta and I am still searching for one :(. I really hope to find one soon so that my chapters will be better. Till then I hope that my chapters are better as before and hope you like them. Ahhh and to the people who read this story and put me on their alert list : I am very thankful to you but please next time review too ^^ I mean you put me on your alert list but don't review ? How should I know how you think about my story when you don't review ? So please when you people do me on your alert list review too ^^ **

**Till then I wish everybody a good new year ^^ **

**Angelwings21**

_._


End file.
